


Endgame

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam starts to have some beyond friendship feelings for Blaine, the two of them have to work within the confines of their midgame status to find a resolution. Basically: this is ridiculous, and I don't know why it exists. This fic also mentions Bram, Klaine, Samcedes, and Brittana, and not in a bad way, just in case that's something that bugs you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This is not a love story between Blaine and Sam, it's more of a fooling around situation than an epic romance. I'm really paranoid about people being upset about this story, so I'm probably being overly cautious. I am a multishipper and I hate the idea that so many TV shows do the whole endgame ship thing. That's really all this fic is about. It's not unfriendly to any ship, it's just me trying to rant about how ridiculous the idea of endgame ships are to me. And maybe also about other random things that I've been annoyed about. But it was a lot of fun to write! And everyone is happy and gets what they want! I JUST LOVE ALL THE SHIPS AND I HAD TO.

“You don’t think that it’s a little... strange?” Sam asks, giving Brittany a sidelong glance from his position next to her on her bed.

“Not at all,” Brittany assures him, patting his leg. “It totally makes sense.”

“It does?” Sam thinks Brittany’s great, but if she thinks something makes sense, there’s a good chance it’s a little bit off. It’s not like he had expected her to get angry or upset when he admitted to having some slight beyond friendship feelings toward Blaine since he’d found out about the other boy’s crush, but Sam hadn’t expected her to be so enthusiastic, either. He’d just told his girlfriend that sometimes he wonders what it would be like to kiss his best friend, after all. 

Brittany nods. “Yeah! Because you guys are really close, and that Cheerios uniform makes everyone pretty much irresistible.”

“And... it doesn’t make you mad at all? That I think about someone else?”

“I think about other people all the time when we’re together!”

“Oh,” Sam says, recoiling a bit. “Um, ouch.”

“No, it’s fine! It’s not cheating.”

“It’s not cheating, but it’s not that good for my ego, either.”

She cocks her head to one side, confused. “But you just told me you do the same thing with Blaine?”

“Um, no, I never said anything about thinking of him while we’re... doing stuff. That’s sort of weird. It’s more like when I’m bored, like in the shower. Or bed. Or... class.”

“Oh,” she says, frowning. “Well, I don’t always think of someone else when I’m with you. Just sometimes!”

Against Sam’s better judgment, he asks, “Who do you think about?”

“Santana,” replies Brittany immediately. “And the guy who delivers our mail when the main guy is sick. Oh, and sometimes-”

Sam cuts her off. “Okay, so... lots of people. That’s... interesting. Am I doing something wrong, or...”

“Not at all! It’s just fun to think about other stuff sometimes. And since you think about having sex with Blaine-”

“I said kissing,” Sam interrupts. “Kissing.”

“Right, kissing.” Brittany rolls her eyes, and Sam’s suddenly glad he didn’t actually divulge that sometimes his thoughts had drifted a bit beyond kissing.

“If you think about other people so much, I feel like that’s probably a bad sign,” he tells her. “Why are you even dating me?”

“Um, because I like you?” she says, like it should be obvious. “And you like me. And we look good together.”

“That’s true.”

“And also because I still have plenty of time.”

“Plenty of time for what?” Sam asks.

“To date you, before Santana and I get back together,” Brittany explains.

Sam frowns. “I didn’t know you were getting back together with Santana.”

“Oh, come on, everyone knows that.”

Sam’s used to losing Brittany’s line of reasoning, but this conversation is particularly confusing for him. “I... guess I missed the memo?”

She shrugs. “I guess! Anyway, all I’m trying to say is that you should totally hook up with Blaine. He’d probably be really excited. Just as long as you don’t want to marry him or anything, because you guys aren’t going to end up together.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t want to marry him.”

She lights up. “Oh, good, then it’s perfect! He still has some time before he gets back with Kurt.”

“So Blaine and Kurt are going to end up together, and you and Santana?”

“Yep. And Finn and Rachel, obviously, and Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue!”

“Oh,” Sam says, deciding to indulge her for a bit. “And who do I end up with?”

Brittany bites her lip, deep in thought. “Um... I don’t know.”

“Mercedes?” he suggests hopefully. They had parted as friends before she moved to LA, but they still talked sometimes, and the thought of trying to start things up again with her if they ever lived in the same area again was always at the back of his mind.

“Mercedes? Why her?”

“Because we dated for a while and we really loved each other, and she’s, like, super awesome, and I miss her a lot?”

“Wow, I had no idea you dated Mercedes!”

“... okay. It was sort of a big deal last year?”

Brittany shrugs. “News to me! You should just ask her out again if you like her so much.”

“Well, I’m dating you,” Sam explains. “We broke up because she moved to California.”

“But she’s back!”

It takes Sam a minute to realize that Brittany’s referring to Unique, not Mercedes. “You’re thinking of Unique, not Mercedes. Mercedes is still in California.” He’d given up trying to explain the difference to her in more detail a few months ago. It never did any good, and whether or not she understood the term ‘racist’ depended on the day. 

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Positive,” Sam interrupts. 

“Okay. Well, if you want to sleep with Blaine and marry Mercedes, we can break up. There are still a few months left of school, and I’ve fallen waaay behind on my quest to have a perfect record at this school. I got really close, but then every year, hundreds of new freshmen arrive! It’s really hard to keep up.”

“And by perfect record, you mean...”

“Sleeping with everybody! Well, I changed it to everybody who likes girls. Otherwise, it was a little bit too challenging.”

“Right,” Sam says. “Makes sense. But, um... you’re 19 now, and some of these freshmen are like, 14, so you might want to... make sure that’s legal.”

“What do you mean?”

Sam sighs. “Just... wait until I look up the Ohio age of consent laws before you do anything, okay?”

“Okay,” she chirps, then leans forward to wrap her arms around Sam. “It was fun dating you!”

“You too, Brit.”

-

Sam’s at Blaine’s house studying a few days later when he decides to bring up his feelings.

“Hey, Blaine?”

“Mmm?” Blaine asks, not moving his eyes from his book.

“Wanna make out?”

That gets Blaine’s attention. He turns his head toward Sam, eyes wide and confused. “With... who?” he asks, turning his head slowly to look behind him, as if he’s expecting to find someone else in the room.

“With me,” Sam clarifies. “Like... me and you, making out. If you’re still interested in that? Because lately I keep thinking about kissing you and stuff, and it would be cool to give it a try.”

Blaine opens and shuts his mouth a few times, completely at a loss. “I... but... you’re st... um, you have a girlfriend?”

“Oh, Brittany and I broke up a few days ago.”

“Oh no, why didn’t you tell me?” asks Blaine sympathetically. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. We weren’t meant to be together anyway, apparently.”

“Oh. She said that?”

“Yeah. She’s going to end up with Santana. She said you’re going to end up with Kurt, too.”

Blaine looks pleased, but quickly looks down in an attempt to hide his smile. “That’s... well, that’s Brittany, I guess. Did she say who you get to end up with?”

“We decided on Mercedes.”

“Oh! That-”

“Don’t say it doesn’t make sense,” Sam warns him, still annoyed about Brittany’s dismissal of what he and Mercedes shared. “Because Mercedes is totally amazing and we were awesome together, and our combined awesomeness deserves respect, even if everyone has totally forgotten that we ever dated!”

Blaine looks taken aback, and his voice is soft when he speaks. “I didn’t forget you dated. I thought you guys were really great together.” 

“Good.” Sam takes a calming breath before sharing what he’s been thinking about for the past few days. “Because I was thinking if this college thing doesn’t work out, I might move to LA and try to become a stand-up comedian. Because my impressions are so awesome, you know?”

“Really?” Blaine asks, looking doubtful, but he corrects himself almost immediately. “I mean, um, wow, that’s great, Sam. You can share your comedic gift with the world! But, um... about the making out thing...”

“Oh, right, I forgot! Sorry, do you just want to go for it?”

Blaine huffs out an awkward laugh. “I’m mostly just wondering why you all of a sudden think this is a good idea? Because me ending up with Kurt and you ending up with Mercedes doesn’t really explain it.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam says. “I have a list, actually. We should make out because 1) I want to, 2) you want to, 3) we’re best friends and we have some time to kill before we get back together with the people we’re going to end up with, and 4) I have been told that I have perfect blow job lips, and it would be a shame to never even see if that’s true.”

“Oh my God, was I talking in my sleep the last time you slept over?” Blaine asks, eyes wide.

“What? No, Sue said that.”

Blaine shudders. “That woman is a menace.”

“So you think she’s wrong about the... lip thing?”

“No,” Blaine says, staring at Sam’s lips. “Probably not.”

“Cool. So... what do you think? Wanna make out?”

Blaine looks conflicted. “That was a really compelling argument, but... can I take a raincheck? Because this is sort of weird, and it came out of nowhere.”

“Tomorrow?” Sam asks hopefully. 

“Umm...” Blaine thinks for a moment. “Okay, yeah, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. I just need to... think. And confer with people. So maybe you should get going, and we’ll think about it, and we’ll just... talk tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Sam says, gathering up his books. “Tell Kurt I said hi.”

-

“So?” Sam asks as soon as Blaine lets him in the front door the next day. “Do you want to make out now?”

“You still want to?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t know, I thought maybe you were exposed to poisonous gases or something yesterday and it made you feel weird. I just wanted to make sure.”

“What did Kurt say?”

“I’ll have you know I called Tina first,” Blaine huffs. “But she was busy, so then I called Kurt, and then he said I should go for it.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Well, first he made some comment about how I really do get everything handed to me,” Blaine starts with a slight frown, “but then he said I might as well go for it if you’re offering, since we’re not dating again quite yet.”

“Does everyone know about who’s supposed to end up together besides me?” Sam asks. Blaine just shrugs, so Sam asks another question. “Does he think I have great blow job lips, too?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine lies. “The topic’s never come up.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t argue. “Okay. So I’m not under the influence of any poison gas, and you got Kurt’s permission, so...”

“I don’t need permission,” Blaine corrects him. “I just wanted to talk it out. Don’t act like it’s not weird that you suddenly want to make out with me.” 

“Not suddenly! It’s been like, 10 days since the first time I thought about it. And it’s your fault anyway, for putting the idea in my head, and for having really nice lips.” 

Blaine steps back, affronted. “My fault? If we’re going to blame someone’s lips here, I’m pretty sure it shouldn’t be mine.”

“Yeah, well, you have nice arms, too,” Sam mutters.

“Aw, thank you,” says Blaine with a smile. “So do you! And it’s no one’s fault, anyway, because it’s totally fine that two attractive and currently single guys make out with each other.”

Sam nods. “Make out and maybe more.”

“Yes, exactly. And I feel like Kurt and I are going to get back together pretty soon, and you should probably start making plans if you’re actually going to move to LA and go for it with Mercedes, so we have a pretty small window of opportunity, and it would be stupid not to take advantage of it.”

“Agreed. So can we just do it already?”

Blaine steps forward immediately, pulls Sam’s face to his, and presses their lips together. For a first kiss, it’s not terribly sweet or romantic, but both of them know the time constraints they’re under. Blaine decides pretty quickly that Sam’s lips are definitely very good for kissing, and he should definitely try and get a blow job out of this if possible. The first kiss turns into a second kiss and a third kiss, and soon Sam has Blaine pressed up against the front door.

“My parents might be back at some point,” Blaine says when Sam pulls back for a moment. “Maybe we should... go upstairs, where I can lock my door?” He gives Sam a hopeful look.

“”Yeah, that’s a good idea,” agrees Sam. “Upstairs, so we can... yeah.” He leans in again, cupping Blaine’s face in his hands and giving him a quick, firm kiss.

“Your face is like, super soft,” he says after Blaine takes his hand and starts leading him up the stairs.

“Thanks?”

“It’s a good thing,” Sam assures him. “I just didn’t expect a guy’s face to be soft like that.”

“Oh, Kurt got me hooked on a nighttime skincare regimen. I don’t do all of it anymore because I ran out of some of the products, and I couldn’t remember where Kurt special ordered them from.” Blaine stops on the stairs and turns to face Sam, looking upset. “And I couldn’t ask at the time because he wasn’t speaking with me, and now I don’t want to ask because he’ll know how long I’ve gone without them. But maybe I don’t have to, if my face is still soft...”

“Dude, it’s still totally fine, your face feels awesome.”

“Yeah? Because the old regimen took about two hours and I’m sure those products are incredibly expensive. I like the way it made my face feel, but it was mostly only fun when I did it with Kurt.”

Sam thinks for a moment. “You know, I bet if you told Kurt that, he could probably give you recommendations for a skin regimen that don’t take quite as long.”

“That’s a great idea!” Blaine exclaims. “A new skincare challenge for him, he’d love it.”

“And the honest communication?” Sam suggests. “That’s pretty important, too. I mean, look at us. We were honest with each other and now we get to have midgame blow jobs!”

Blaine cocks his head to one side. “Midgame?”

“Yeah, like, in the middle of the game, because we’re not endgame like you and Kurt or me and Mercedes. Brittany made me a chart to help explain, I can show it to you after.”

“After the... blow jobs.” 

“Yeah! I mean... if you still want to do that.”

“Definitely. Because we need to prove or disprove the blow job lips thing.”

“Right,” agrees Sam. “We can do that, and then you can call Kurt about the skincare thing, and I can get Brittany’s chart.”

“I think I understand the basic premise on the endgame thing. Maybe you could just call Mercedes instead?”

“That’s a better idea. I could tell her about my stand-up comedy plans!”

“Yes, definitely do that,” Blaine says. “And then tell me her feelings on that. I’m very curious.”

“Will do,” Sam says. This plan is lovely, but he’s starting to get a bit impatient, and they’re only a few feet away from Blaine’s bedroom. “But... after.”

“After,” Blaine says with a grin as he takes Sam’s hand and pulls him up the last few steps.


End file.
